Le Whisky brûlant de Kusanagi
by SorryButNotSorry
Summary: Un soir de beuverie pour le barman pervers de Homra qui s'est accordé quelques verres pour noyer ses idées sombres. Kusagi recevra une visite inattendue mais tant souhaitée d'un Lion rouge. -OS- (Petit sous-entendu Mikoto x Totsuka)


_Hello~! C'est BlackCat à l'appareil! Un nouvel petit OS rien que pour vous et surtout pour mon Tonton Gigi! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! En attendant bonne lecture~! Gros bisous et cadeau de noël en avance GIGI! *sautille en partant dans un rire de sorcière* (N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite Review pour me donner votre avis et vos conseils! Je suis toute ouïe!) BONNE LECTUUUREUH!_

* * *

Kusanagi était affalé dans son bar, assit à l'une des tables comportant un grand verre vide quoiqu'un fin liquide stagnât au fond du récipient posé au côté d'une bouteille bien entamée de whisky. La tête posée contre son bras il fixait le vide, il n'y avait aucun son, aucune lumière si ça n'était que les lampadaires de la rue d'en face, il n'y avait rien, et il était trop tard pour que quelqu'un vienne ici. Le blond eut une légère plainte, sa tête tournait, il voulait vomir, mais il ne regretta pas d'avoir bu, c'était un moyen d'échapper à ses démons qu'il n'arrivait pas à fuir, à quoi bon ? Malgré l'heure tardive qui lui assurer tranquillité et solitude, la sonnette annonçant l'entrée d'une personne dans le bar du clan rouge retentit dans le silence de la nuit, le barman complètement saoul se demander bien qui arrivait à minuit passer, il aurait dû fermer à clé tiens. Il entendit les pas lourd et lent de l'inconnue qui laissait une grande ombre sur le sol qu'Izumo fixa, il reconnut rapidement la silhouette imposante du Roi qui avait sans doute les mains dans ses poches, pour changer, même son allure retranscrivait à merveille son caractère blasé. : « -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Mikoto ? »

La voix du barman se faisait sarcastique et alcoolisée, il avait la bouche pâteuse, peut-être devrait-il reprendre un petit verre encore pour faire passer tout ça ? En posant sa question au lion rouge, il ne s'attendait à aucune réponse, à se demander si le roi rouge avait appris à parler si ça n'est que son éternel « Mmh. ». L'ombre se rapprocha, laissant à présent apparaître à la vue de Kusanagi le corps entier de Suoh qui s'avança jusqu'à la place en face de son vieil ami où il alla s'asseoir en se laissant complètement tomber sur la chaise avec lassitude. Ils ne se regardèrent pas dans les yeux, un silence pesant s'installa, le blond avait toujours sa tête tournée contre la table, sa main tenant toujours le verre vidé à plusieurs reprises dans la soirée, le rouge lui gardait ses mains dans ses poches regardant le bar dans tous les coins comme un enfant observateur : «-Je dois vraiment devenir cinglé pour voir des fantômes maintenant... Retourne hanté quelqu'un d'autre Mikoto, laisse-moi boire un peu tranquille pour une fois.  
-Mmh. »

Toujours les mots qu'il faut pour rassurer même dans la mort. Qu'il soit là ou non, le barman avait l'impression de parler seul, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, même si ça n'était que le fruit de son imagination, voir son ami le rassuré, il pouvait bien s'abandonner à cette illusion le temps d'une soirée de beuverie, il en avait besoin, autant qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir besoin du liquide brûlant et douloureux qui remplissait la moitié des bouteilles de sa réserve personnelle d'alcool. Il n'en avait pas bu depuis le lycée presque, du whisky, c'était sa boisson de mélancolie, il aimait en boire autant qu'il la détestait, il avait l'impression d'être un alcoolique en pleine replonge, c'était d'ailleurs le cas si on y réfléchissait bien, un taré violent et alcoolique assit dans son bar à boire en ruminant ses blessures du passé qui revenait le hanté. Si seulement il n'y avait que ça, mais l'idiot qui leur servait de roi avait encore fait n'importe quoi, Kusanagi devait supporter de voir le clan partir dans tous les sens, tout en essayant de relativiser pour rassurer les fidèles vassaux de Homra comme Anna, Rikio et Yata, positivé et rire de toute situation, c'était son bouclier, mais quand la nuit pointée le bout de son nez, le blond s'abandonner à ses idées noires, il n'arrivait plus à voir le bon côté des choses. Mikoto se mit à le fixer de son regard fatigué mais perçant, il lui faisait une sorte de morale silencieuse ? C'est sans doute ça, Kusanagi s'en souvenait encore, de sa promesse faites le jour où son ami lui avait donné la responsabilité du bar quand lui était devenue le Roi rouge. Il lui avait promis de ne pas toucher aux réserves de whisky, pour cause, Izumo avait déjà eu quelques antécédents avec cette boisson, mais avec le temps, avec la famille qu'étaient les rouges, il avait réussi sans mal à se retenir de boire. Jusqu'à la mort de Suoh : « -Arrête de me fixer comme ça, moi aussi je peux te faire la morale Mikoto si tu veux jouer à ça. »

En réponse le barman n'eut qu'un soupir suivit d'une tête se tournant sur le côté, il entendit un cliquètement de métal qui s'entrechoque, sans doute les chaînes pendantes du pantalon du roi qui avait pris son paquet de cigarettes dont il en sortit une et l'alluma sans problème. Izumo eut un léger rire, maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se disait bien qu'il manquait quelque chose, Mikoto sans clope, du jamais vu. Ils restèrent là, silencieux, pendant des heures, ou peut-être qu'une trentaine de minutes, le barman avait perdu le fil du temps il y avait un moment maintenant. Mais il dû bien se rendre à l'évidence que le roi ne comptait pas partir de sitôt, il était juste là, pour lui tenir compagnie, peut-être était-il juste venue pour le rassurer ? Il pensait que c'était pour lui faire la morale mais, peut-être que son ami s'en voulait déjà assez d'avoir dû partir si tôt en les abandonnant, mais ce soir, il était juste là, pour le soutenir, comme à l'époque, comme avec Totsuka.

Kusanagi ne tenait plus, il se lâcha, éclatant en sanglots, il avait perdu deux membres de sa famille comme beaucoup de Homra, il pleurait sans retenue, sa voix résonnant contre les murs du bar, faisant écho jusqu'à ses propres oreilles, il n'entendait rien d'autre que ses pleurs et le souffle de Suoh qui recrachait sa fumée en le regardant. Le blond resserrait sa main sur le verre de toutes ses forces, il était en colère, il avait déjà trop perdu, il était enragé contre le destin, mais cette rage cachait une seconde émotion, sa tristesse sans limite, le vide qu'avaient laissé les deux tourtereaux. Tout en se rappelant ses années de lycée, il continuait de laissé perlé les lames coupante, transparentes et humides sur ses joues, comme un enfant laissé coulait ses pleurs après une douloureuse et effrayante chute. Le roi Rouge respecta la manifestation des blessures de son ami, sans un mot il le regardait, attendant que tout le poids qui pesait sur le cœur du blond part dans les gouttes naissant de ses yeux, qui s'atténuèrent au fil que les minutes passaient. On n'entendait à présent que des légers sursauts de sanglot de la part du barman à moitié saoul, puis une troisième présence s'avança de derrière lui, caressant avec douceur sa tête, un son de guitare résonna alors dans la tête du blond.

Deux voix se firent ensuite entendre, l'une grave et lente, comparé à la claire et enjouée intonation du nouvelle arrivant : « -Pardonne-nous Izumo, prends soin de Homra pour nous. »

Kusanagi écarquilla les yeux encore rouge et humide, il n'eut pas besoin de relever la tête pour reconnaître la personne derrière lui : « Totsuka... Mikoto... »

Il n'eut pas non plus besoin de relever la tête pour savoir que les deux amis étaient reparti aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparu. Le laissant à nouveau seul, mais léger, il leur en voulait encore, mais, il avait pu se lâchait tout en étant rassuré, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait, qu'on le rassure pour ne pas avoir besoin de ce liquide brûlant qui lui donner une quelconque sensation de réconfort. Homra n'était pas détruit, il brûlait encore, d'un faible feu qui n'attendait qu'à être ravivé avec force.


End file.
